


Tiny

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Tiny!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures of Sam after he takes something that makes him tiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sammy?" Dean called out as he entered the hotel room, looking around.

"Over here" Came a near tiny voice, making Dean look around for a second before his eyes locked on Sam.

Well what looked like the action figure of Sam, but was moving and looked like he was scowling. Next to him was a bottle that had a small tag that read 'drink me'.

"Sammy, what did I tell you about drinking weird things?" Dean said, picking Sam up, the younger sitting down on his palm.

"I couldn't help it, it was just inviting"

"I want to strangle you right now"

"That can wait till I'm bigger" Sam said, hugging Deans face and sprinkling tiny kisses all over his lips.

"Stop that, I'm mad at you" Dean said, smiling despite the threat since Sam kept up the kisses.

"When I'm back to my normal size I'll make it up to you" Sam said, standing and folding his arms over the tip of Deans nose.

"You better" He smiled and kissed Sams stomach and pulled out his phone to call Bobby.

The sooner Sam was big again, the better.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yea thanks Bobby, we'll see you tomorrow then" Dean said, setting the phone down and sitting down, resting his chin on his hands.

Small Sam walked over the stood in front of his face. "So?"

"Well luckily he has what we need to get you back to being the taller Winchester, but he won't be able to get it to us until tomorrow night"

"So I'm stuck being small until then?" Sam said, pouting lightly.

"This is technically your own fault you know?" Dean said, stroking Sams hair as soft as he could with the tip of his finger.

"Yea, yea but I feel all disgusting in these clothes"

"Well take them off and I'll wash them for you" Dean said.

"Really?"

"Yep and I'll even make a make shift bath for you in the sink"

Sam smiled and kissed Deans cheek, then nuzzling against it. "Thank you, but what am I going to use to dry off?"

"Hmm I'll be right back"

Disappearing into the bathroom for a few moments, there was a slicing sound and then Dean came back. Sitting down again, he held up what used to be a wash cloth that Dean cut into a small towel.

"Here you go" He said, handing him the 'towel'.

"You're the best" Sam said and quickly took off his stuff and wrapped the towel around him.

Picking up the little pile, he washed them quickly and laid them out on a plate, going to dry them later. Washing out the sink, he got the water to a good temperature and put the stopper in. Once it was full enough, he shut it off and went to go get Sam.

"Shall we?" Dean asked, putting his hand out for Sam to crawl on.

Sam nodded and moved to sit on Deans hand, holding onto his ring as Dean headed back to the bath room. Letting Sam stand on the edge of the sink he took the towel and set it aside as Sam sat down and slid into the water.

"Well would you like me to leave?" Dean asked.

"No and even if I did, how would I get your attention when I was ready to get out?"

"I would come back in twenty minuets or so" Dean smiled, closing the toilet lid and sitting on it, leaning his arms on the sink then his chin on his arms.

"When I was a prune"

"At least you would be a sexy prune"

Sam laughed and swam around in the water for a little bit. "And how would I get the shampoo and all that too, huh?"

"Good point"

Helping Sam get all washed off, he pulled the plug and turned the water on low, letting Sam wash the rest of it off. Once he was back in the towel Dean picked him and the hairdryer up and walked back out to the table. Setting Sam down, he plugged the dryer in and grabbed Sams clothes as well.

"What, you going to dry me?" Sam asked.

"Yep and you can't really do anything about it" Dean smiled and turned the thing on low.

Putting it a good distance away, Dean pointed it at Sam and moved it in small sweeps over Sam. A happy look was set on Sams face as he ruffled his hair under the warm air. Reaching out Dean help ruffle his hair a little, making Sam smile more at him. Once Sam was dry, Dean focused on the clothes, getting them dry. Once they were Sam slipped his boxers and t-shirt on, leaving the jeans, plaid shirt, socks and shoes on the plate.

"My hero" Sam said, hugging Deans chin and kissing over his lips again, when Dean put the hairdryer on the chair after turning it off.

Dean just smiled at let Sam attack his lips with his tiny kisses to his hearts content. When Sam pulled back, Dean tilted his head up and moved Sams shirt, kissing him on his bare stomach.

"Why the kisses to my stomach?"

"Because I can and it's easiest" Dean smiled and did it a few more times.

Sam smiled and kissed the tip of Deans nose and let out a yawn.

"Tired baby boy?"

"Yea, being small is kinda blah"

"Still your fault" Dean smiled but got up and changed into his pajamas real quick.

"Can you take me to use the bathroom first?" Sam asked, when Dean was close enough.

Nodding, Dean took him in there and let him do his business, then set Sam on the bed and went and did his own. Coming back out after washing his hands, he smiled as Sam laid on one of the pillows.

"Don't you look comfy" Dean laughed as he looked over Sam.

"Much more comfy than the beds, that's for sure" Sam smiled and crawled over to give Dean more kisses.

Dean responded with his own stomach kisses, then Sam moved back to the middle of the pillow. Lying on his stomach and bringing his arm up, Dean put his hand next to Sam, his thumb lying over him. Moving to his side a little, Sam wrapped his arms around Deans thumb and kissed it lightly.

"Love you Dean"

"Love you too Sammy"


End file.
